The present invention is related to a window blind structure with multiple rods and blinds, including a plurality of support brackets, hook elements, head rails, and blind bodies wherein the support brackets have a plurality of hanging rods properly located thereon so that, via the hook elements each having an inserting block to be accommodated into an inserting groove of the head rail and tightly secured thereon by a fixing member, the head rails are stably held in place on the hanging rods of the support brackets respectively, and the blind bodies of different types each attached to a connecting portion of the head rail can be freely moved and alternatively arranged at the hanging rods of the support brackets thereon as well as easily replaced with new ones according to the needs of a user, providing more versatile and interesting variation as well as more flexible and beautiful application of the present invention.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional window blind 10 is simply made up of a head rail 11, and a blind body 12 with a lift cord 13 attached to the underside of the head rail 11 wherein the lift cord 13 is pulled to actuate the collecting or expanding operation of the blind body 12 thereby.
There are some drawbacks to the above conventional window blind 10. Most of all, the window blind 10, monotonously made with a single piece of blind body 12 mounted onto a single head rail 11, can't have the blind body 12 alternatively changed into new ones of different styles and patterns according to the needs of a user, which makes the conventional window blind 10 rather dull and inflexible in its appearance and application as well.